


A little taste of hope

by JoAsakura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apologies: a browser lock up last night ended up with this posting twice.</p><p>Please see :http://archiveofourown.org/works/3873319</p><p>whups!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little taste of hope

Apologies: a browser lock up last night ended up with this posting twice.

Please see :http://archiveofourown.org/works/3873319

whups!


End file.
